


Selfish Impulses

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Hand Jobs, Incubus Draco Malfoy, M/M, Massage, Mpreg, Multi, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Draco may not be a full incubus, but he is still subject to the impulses of his inheritance. Harry and Percy are incredibly persuasive, however.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Percy Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Percy Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129
Collections: Daily Deviant





	Selfish Impulses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Daily_Deviant](https://daily-deviant.dreamwidth.org/) January prompt: Everything old is new again. Prompts used: Part-creature (incubus), and massage.

"A harem."

Draco blinked. "A… _what_?"

"A harem," Pansy repeated slowly, sounding as though she was speaking to a toddler. "You have created a harem."

"I…" Draco paused, glancing off into the middle distance. "No. Nonono. I haven't."

"Well, what would _you_ call it, then?" Leaning forward, Pansy placed a hand gently on Draco's shoulder. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing; far from it, actually. That inheritance you came into caught everyone off-guard, but I think you've handled it well. Everyone who is with you has _chosen_ to be with you. There's no kind of allure, like a Veela has. You can't influence them with your voice the way some vampires can. In fact, you haven't influenced them in any way other than with your… ah… _natural instincts_ , shall we say?" She paused to grin at him, raising her eyebrows in a way that made Draco roll his eyes. "The Malfoy name will definitely be passed on, even if it is in a different way to what your parents thought it would be."

Yes, because passing on the family name was his goal. Pansy was correct, though: this had not been the way Draco had imagined having children.

_An incubus. Well, part-incubus._

No one had realised that the combination of Black and Malfoy blood would be enough to awaken old family inheritances. If they had, then it was likely the marriage would not have been allowed to go ahead. Draco was the first clearly non-pureblood Malfoy in how many generations? He shook his head. Too many to count.

"Draco?"

Squeezing his eyes shut tight for a few seconds, Draco took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "A harem. I've created a _harem_ around myself."

"It's a willing harem, though, if that makes a difference." Pansy was grinning at him again. "You know there's a lot of men who would _want_ this, right?"

"A group of people he had impregnated pretty much all around the same time?"

"No, you dolt." She slapped him lightly on the shoulder. "A group of people who want him so badly they can barely stand it. You've seen the reactions new people who are compatible with you have: they practically melt at your feet. _Beg_ you to 'take me, Draco! Take me now!'"

She laughed when Draco's head fell into his hands and he let out a groan. "Please _never_ say that again. Especially at that volume."

He could feel his cheeks burning as embarrassment rushed through him. The thing was, she wasn't that far from the truth. While he was only part-incubus, he did have some kind of effect over those he was compatible with. And vice-versa. Being near someone he was compatible with ignited urges in him that set his nerves on fire. Heat washed through him, sharpening his senses and filling him with a lust that he _had_ to satisfy. Of course, he had not taken every single person he was compatible with to bed. That would have been ridiculous. But the ones he did have…

"See? I bet you're thinking about them right now. You never get that stupidly dopey smile unless you're thinking about one of your mates." Sitting back in her chair, Pansy sipped at her coffee, a smug smile on her lips when Draco sighed. "How are Potter and Weasley?"

Draco's mouth pressed into a thin line. Potter and Weasley. Harry and Percy. They were…

"Difficult. Annoying. Frustrating. Take your pick."

He had not known it was possible for a mating to fail. When his inheritance had become obvious, Draco had, of course, done as much research into just what this meant for him as possible. There were many obscure texts in the Manor's library that had held interesting information, but not one of them had mentioned that it was possible for an incubus to _not_ impregnate one of their mates first try. He had come to the conclusion that it was because he was only a half-blood. Hell, he was probably even less than that, if his lack of any kind of allure was any indication.

" _Draco_."

There was a touch of warning to Pansy's voice. Draco sighed.

"No belittling the men who are willing to sleep with me when they aren't here to defend themselves?"

"Exactly. At least give them a chance to belittle you right back." She smirked when he scoffed. "Really, though. How are they with this? Do you think it's them or you?"

Shaking his head, Draco took a sip from his iced tea. "It has to be me, right? It's not that we aren't compatible, because I feel the exact same kind of pull towards them that I feel for the others, and they have said they feel the same. It's got to be that I'm not a pureblood." Picking up and replacing his cup on the table, he created several water rings before taking a deep breath and trying to push any thoughts of inadequacies away. "Harry is away on a business trip for the Ministry right now. He's meant to be back early tomorrow morning. Percy should be home pretty soon."

Keeping track of his mate's schedules had been a relatively easy thing for Draco. A full incubus would be able to mentally track each of them, but Draco had missed that particular useful piece of magic. What he had been left with was the ability to memorise just what his partners were doing, and where they were supposed to be at any given point in the day. Or night. Just as he knew exactly where Harry and Percy were, he also knew that Theo was working from home, and Marcus was visiting his parents in Scotland. The rest of his mates were all at work in London. Theo was the only one lucky enough to be able to brew from the basement of the Manor. It was an odd sensation, being able to just think of someone and know where they were, or should be. He had gotten used to it, however, over the months.

"Are you meeting him at the Apparition point?"

There was amusement to Pansy's voice, causing Draco to roll his eyes again. "And cause an incident that the Ministry would have to cover up? No, thank you."

Being apart from a mate always caused… Well, he was reluctant to call it 'overwhelming waves of lust that made it impossible to keep his hands off them', but that was probably the best description. Draco's skin tingled at the thought of just what would happen when Harry arrived home the following morning. A small smile touched his lips, one that only widened when Pansy grinned at him.

"No indecent exposure for you, then? You are _no_ fun."

"Yes, because being arrested is exactly the thing I need right now. It wouldn't cause all kinds of issues with various people. Various _very pregnant_ people, might I add? Some of whom were subject to fits of temper well before said impregnation?"

Pansy merely grinned again as she leant forward, brandishing her teaspoon at him. "No. Fun."

*~*

Draco arrived home to the Manor well after Percy was scheduled to return from work. His fingers twitched by his sides as he strode from the fireplace in the formal living room. No one was there to greet him, but that was to be expected. Theo was probably still in the basement, and would remain there for another few hours. A deep sense of longing hit him in the chest as his thoughts turned to Harry, but he pushed it away as best he could. Tonight wasn't about Harry, it was about Percy. Anticipation flooded him as he took the steps two at a time.

Percy had been a surprise. To both Draco _and_ Percy, it had seemed to Draco. Out of all the Weasleys he could have had this kind of connection with, _how_ could it have turned out to be Percy, of all people? They had seemed like the unlikeliest of couples, but Draco had discovered that they worked quite well together, both inside the bedroom and out of it. His steps lengthened as he neared Percy's bedroom.

"Draco."

Percy's voice held a warmth that had Draco's chest tightening. Not breaking stride, he crossed the room to scoop Percy into his arms. The kiss they shared was… cautious. Draco frowned and broke away to stare up into Percy's eyes.

"Percy?"

"Not just Percy tonight, Draco."

Draco had enough time to suck in a deep breath in surprise before a pair of strong arms wrapped around his middle. The fact that the arms came along with a sharp sense of _Harry_ then caused that breath to become stuck in Draco's chest. Percy's eyes began to sparkle as he smiled down at Draco.

"We know just how stressed you have been over this, Draco."

"Let us take care of you tonight." Harry's harsh stubble brushed against the back of Draco's neck, sending a shiver down his spine. "Let us help you to relax."

He should protest; he knew he should. How the hell was he supposed to fulfil his obligation and get his mates pregnant if they were _both_ here with him? There were _rules_ about this sort of thing! Rules that must be obeyed in order for the impregnation to happen. Percy was supposed to be laying prone, and Draco had to… to… As his head was tilted back just far enough to make kissing Percy comfortable for the both of them, the thought got lost, along with any objections he was about to make.

Harry's hands circled his waist, his rough fingers slipping beneath Draco's shirt occasionally. The calluses on his thumbs and forefingers scraped along Draco's skin, sending more shivers through him. The press of Harry's body to his back caused Draco's breath to huff out, but it wasn't until he felt a sharp nip on his shoulder that he came back to himself. Taking a deep breath, he broke the kiss and tried to step away. Of course, all he managed to do was step more into Harry's embrace, causing him to chuckle.

"Draco?"

"This – this isn't…" He paused, frowning. Clearing his throat, he tried to clear his mind. "This isn't how this works."

Percy's eyes moved off to a point over Draco's left shoulder, where he had to assume Harry was. "We are aware of that."

Unable to resist, Draco glanced over his shoulder. Harry stood so close behind him that he couldn't see much beyond his face, but that was all he needed. Harry wasn't meeting Percy's eyes, as he had expected. Draco's breath stuttered. Harry's gaze was always intense, and always had been. _This_ , however, was something different. Draco licked his lips.

"We want to take care of you, Draco." The sincerity to Harry's voice had Draco's chest clenching. "Give us this one night. Relax and enjoy yourself."

"If at any time you want us to stop, we will, of course," Percy added, with the same level of sincerity to his voice. "But we know you need this."

After they both fell silent, Draco just stood there. His mind rebelled at the thought of sex without the express goal being to impregnate one of his mates. But, he figured, that _had_ to be the incubus side of himself. His human side seemed to be the part of him that was slightly more in control of his reactions that night. Closing his eyes, he nodded.

Two sets of hands made quick work of Draco's clothing. He could always tell which of them was brushing against his skin simply due to the fact that Harry's hands were so much rougher than Percy's. They made a nice counterpoint to each other, he thought as Percy undid his zipper, and Harry tugged his trousers down. When they had him naked, they both stepped away from him.

"On the bed, facedown."

It was Harry's 'Auror voice'. Deep and full of command, it never failed to send a ripple of desire through Draco. Opening his eyes, he glanced over his shoulder as he obeyed, getting his first glimpse of Harry that night.

_Christ!_

He was still in his field uniform. Soft, supple leather clung to every inch of Harry's toned thighs and chest. Draco knew that, if he would just turn around, he would see the leather clinging to his arse as well. He must have raced back home from his assignment in order to be able to make it back before Draco. The thought sent warmth pooling in Draco's chest, spreading out to his limbs. Harry grinned, causing Draco to stumble over his feet.

"On the bed, Malfoy."

Percy had one of the softest beds in the entire house, by his own choice. After regaining his balance, Draco positioned himself as Harry had instructed: face down on the bed, with his arms pillowed beneath his head. Nerves flashed briefly through his stomach, but he pushed them away. He trusted both Harry and Percy, and knew he was safe with them, even if this was highly unusual. The soft sounds of clothing being removed reached Draco's ears, and he smiled. Listening closely, he could make out the sound of footsteps on the thick carpet just before the bed dipped down in two spots: by Draco's thigh, and near his head.

"Just relax, Draco." Harry's hands fell to Draco's shoulders as he settled himself against the pillows. "Stop thinking. We've got you."

Percy didn't say a word. Not that he needed to, Draco figured, as he began pressing his long, elegant fingers into the small of Draco's back. Harry's fingers, in the meantime, began a slow circle of his shoulders, rubbing and pressing into all the sore spots. It was only then that it occurred to him just what they had planned: they were massaging him. Another small frown creased his brow.

This was… weird. No one had ever bothered trying to do this to him. Or was it _for_ him? Either way, no one had tried it. _He_ was the one who was supposed to be doing things like this. _He_ was the one with the inheritance; the one with the obligation. He–

"I can feel you tensing, Draco."

The hands on his back stilled. "Perhaps he needs a little something extra, Harry?"

There was a touch of amusement to Percy's voice. Draco tried to lift his head to glance over his shoulder, but was stopped by Harry placing a hand in his hair.

"Draco. If you can't stop thinking by yourself, Percy seems more than willing to assist you."

Harry kept his fingers moving on Draco's shoulders, but Percy's stopped altogether. The bed dipped as he left. Anticipation began to build in Draco's stomach. It wasn't… No, it _definitely_ wasn't nerves, not this time. The fact that Percy had seemingly disappeared, however, was unsettling. He nearly gasped as the bed dipped again.

"Per – oh!"

A wandtip pressing into his back was, sadly, a familiar sensation to Draco. This one, however, was completely different to any other one that had been pointed at him. This one _vibrated_. Percy chuckled softly as he drew the wand along Draco's spine.

"Yes?"

His voice sounded too innocent. Draco sucked in a deep breath as the wand moved, _so_ slowly, down towards his arse. Percy stopped just short, however.

"How does that feel, Draco?"

Draco swallowed roughly. "I–"

He didn't get any further, as Percy placed the wand at the base of his spine, allowing it to just sit there, sending the vibrations through Draco's very core. He gasped.

"Yes?"

"Oh, I…" He canted his hips forward, seeking friction for his hardening cock. "I… Mmm."

Harry chuckled above him as he set his fingers to massage Draco's shoulders again. "I think he likes it, Perce."

Percy left the wand nestled in the small of Draco's back before returning to his previous occupation. His fingers began rubbing small circles on Draco's back again, with the added bonus of moving slightly downwards to his hips as well. Breathing deeply, Draco allowed himself to become lost in the sensations.

Warmth spread through him, loosening his limbs. His head began to swim as the pleasure of being the centre of attention of two of his mates flooded through him. They didn't object when Draco rocked his hips forward, pressing his cock into the mattress. Sensing he would soon be overwhelmed by the sensations, he let out a deep moan.

"Ready for more?"

It took a couple of seconds before the words penetrated the fog of pleasure clouding Draco's mind. When they finally did, he let out a questioning sound, not even bothering with words. Percy's responding laugh sent tingles through him.

"We could make you come like this, Draco. Quite easily from here, actually." He laughed again when Draco groaned. "Or… you could fuck me."

Draco's breath left him in a rush. "I…"

The incredibly selfish impulse to just allow them to make him come washed over him before he could stop it. He was under no illusions of their power over him right at that moment. He knew that, if he asked it of them, they could do it. His conscience nagged at him, however.

_You must get them pregnant. This is not right…_

He let out a shaky breath. Grinding his hips forward, he opened his mouth and braced to turn himself over, but Harry spoke before him.

"Do something selfish, Draco." The bed shifted under Harry's weight as he leant down so he could whisper in Draco's ear. "We have all the time in the world for other things. Let us take care of you."

The last of Draco's willpower crumbled into unrecognisable dust right then and there. Nodding wordlessly, he held his breath and waited.

"Good man," Harry whispered, before leaning forward to suck Draco's earlobe into his mouth.

Percy's hands left Draco's hips, shifting down so he could grip and spread his thighs. They began their circling on his thighs, but it was the lips that Draco focussed on. Percy licked and nipped his way along the inside of Draco's right thigh, stopping just short of brushing against his arse. He then started on the other. Before Draco could become too focussed on Percy, however, Harry nipped at his ear, drawing his attention again.

"You're doing so well, Draco," he murmured, his voice a low rumble. His fingers trailed light touches down Draco's back so he could grab the wand still settled there and begin to drag it slowly back upwards. " _So_ well."

Draco hummed. He rocked his hips forward again, pressing his erection into the mattress. Percy chuckled, the sound vibrating along the sensitive skin of Draco's inner thigh. Letting out a grunt, he did it again, trying to see whether it would cause Percy to give the same reaction.

"More?"

The question was asked against his skin, Percy's breath huffing hotly. Draco moaned.

"I'll take that as a yes."

The sound Draco let out as Percy sucked one of his balls into his mouth was completely involuntary. Percy chuckled again before taking the other into his mouth as well and sucking gently. Draco's mouth opened, but he made no sound. Pleasure rocked through him at an alarming speed, and his hips jerked forward.

"Yes, Draco, good." Harry was back, speaking to him in that low, rough tone. He ran the wand along Draco's shoulders, pressing the tip into the areas that usually carried the most amount of stress. "Take whatever pleasure you can from him. We're both willing to give it."

Draco panted as Percy sucked on and rolled his balls in his mouth. The wet and heat had his feet scrambling for purchase on the bed, trying to press himself further into Percy's mouth. When he managed to raise his hips off the bed, however, was when Percy released him. Draco let out a sound of protest, but it was quickly shut off. Percy's hand moved around Draco's hip, sliding along the sensitive skin before taking his cock in his hand.

"He's nicely hard, Harry." Percy seemed to be weighing Draco's cock in his hand, rather than thinking of stroking him. "I think we can do better, however."

Draco groaned. _Better_? Just what did they expect out of him? Before he could voice the question, the wand left his shoulders. Percy muttered the preparation charm, and Draco felt something pressing into him. It wasn't what his mind prodded him to expect, however. The vibrations seemed to be so much stronger when they were in such an intimate place. Percy was pressing the _wand_ into him! He opened his mouth, a protest on his lips, but it was then that Percy found his objective. Stars exploded before Draco's eyes as the vibrating wand pressed solidly against his prostate.

" _Fucking fuck_ … Per-Perce…"

Draco's stomach muscles clenched. He jerked his hips forward, but immediately pulled them back again, wanting the wand to stay put right where it was. The sound of both Harry and Percy chuckling sent even more pleasure through him.

"Very good, Draco." Harry leant forward, nipping at Draco's ear again. "Do you want some relief?"

" _Please_ …"

With Percy's hand steadying him, Draco raised his hips again. Harry muttered a lubrication charm before reaching beneath him. The first stroke to his cock nearly sent Draco over the edge. The combination of the wand and Harry's hand proved almost too much, but he held his breath, willing himself to hold on just a little longer. Harry did not let up, however. Still murmuring words of praise, he stroked Draco steadily. It was clear that his purpose was to bring Draco to orgasm, and Draco found himself more and more unwilling to resist.

"You're doing so well, Draco," Harry whispered. "You're being so good for us."

He wrapped his fingers firmly around Draco's cock. His thumb brushed lightly over the head before he stroked down, keeping a steady pressure on the shaft. The calluses on his fingers added a new dimension to Draco's pleasure, a hint of roughness that he hadn’t known that he had wanted until that moment.

"Will you come for me?"

Whispered in that rough voice, the question proved too much. Draco let out a sound embarrassingly like a whimper. He thrust into Harry's hand, his hips jerking roughly. It didn't take long. His orgasm rushed through him with a force he hadn't felt in a long time. His body spasmed over and over again as he emptied himself into Harry's hand.

"Yes, Draco, very good. You've done so well for us, _so_ well."

Pleasure drifted through Draco's quickly numbing mind. He moved just enough so one of them could cast a cleansing charm, cleaning both him and the bed. Panting heavily, he collapsed, his body completely spent. He didn't know how long it took, but he heard a couple of moans and grunts, then another weary-sounding cleansing charm was muttered.

Harry and Percy landed on the bed, one either side of him. Draco smiled, unwilling to even open his eyes. Maybe being selfish every now and then wasn't such a bad thing.


End file.
